Chantage
by EusKan
Summary: YAOI - Blaise surprend Draco et Harry dans une position suggestive et commence à manipuler Draco d'une manière indécente.
1. Un voyeur dans la nuit

Blaise Zabini fut réveillé par des grincements dans la couchette voisine.

Il partageait sa chambre à Poudlard avec Drago Malfoy. Une grande chambre pour deux qu'ils avaient pu obtenir seulement en 6ème année, l'année dernière.

Il se frotta les yeux, grincheux d'être réveillé en pleine nuit.  
Quand il était allé se coucher, Drago n'était toujours pas dans la chambre. Mais à présent, dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il entendait clairement des bruissements de draps et de légers grincements dans la couchette du blond.

Il se releva sur ses coudes fronçant les sourcils pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité.  
Il distinguait des formes mouvantes dans la couchette voisine à trois ou quatre mètres de son propre lit.

 _Est-ce qu'il est vraiment en train de faire son lit à 3h du matin ?_

Soudain les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent net quand il entendit un gémissement sonore depuis la couchette de Drago.

 _Qu'est ce que…_

Les bruissements de draps et le grincement régulier continuait à résonner dans le silence de la pièce, mais il distingua un soupir.

 _Ne me dites pas qu'il est en train de se branler à ce point_ , s'indigna Blaise en soufflant mentalement.

Blaise se sentit gêné.

« Oui… putain »

Un soupir rauque s'était échappé de la bouche de Malfoy et la curiosité de Blaise s'éveilla.

 _Ce doit être une putain de sacré branlette…_ pensa-t-il.

Le grincement s'accéléra et Blaise se redressa sur ses coudes. Il aperçut alors le corps de Drago en ombres chinoises, à quatre pattes sur sa couchette.  
Il était effectivement en train de se masturber à en croire le mouvement de son poignet entre ses jambes.

 _Drôle de position pour se branler_ , décida Blaise qui scrutait ses mouvements.

En effet Drago était à quatre pattes, les jambes assez écartées et ses fesses étaient clairement relevées en arrière. Tout son corps bougeait au rythme de son bras.

Soudainement Blaise sursauta rudement quand une main attrapa l'épaule de Drago depuis le fond de sa couchette qui était dissimulé à ses yeux.

'Non… C'est pas vrai je rêve, il en train de _se faire prendre_ , pensa Blaise, tellement surpris qu'il osait à peine le croire.

 _Lui, Drago Malfoy se faisait prendre le cul dans sa couchette ?_

Blaise avait la bouche entre ouverte alors qu'il fixait toujours le corps de Malfoy se mouvant contre l'aine d'un garçon qui lui donnait de sacrés coups de reins vu la cadence du corps du blond.

Le Serpentard n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
Il se déplaça plus haut dans sa couchette, désireux de connaître l'identité de celui qui avait le privilège de soumettre Drago.  
Dans l'obscurité, il distingua d'abord ses bras. Des bras finement dessinés de muscles gracieux. Une de ses mains était toujours agrippée à l'épaule de Malfoy, lui maintenant le haut du torse plaqué contre le lit, et l'autre était placée sur sa hanche. Blaise n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Malfoy dans une putain de position pareille.

Le garçon le martelait de coups de reins et il perçut un bruit qu'il qualifia plus de grognement que de gémissement. Mais ce n'était pas la voix de Draco, c'était celle de celui qui le pénétrait sans pudeur.  
Il avait l'air d'avoir une bonne tignasse garnie. Cette fois il gémit longuement dans un râle rauque et Blaise perçu sa voix, sûr qu'elle lui était familière.

« Putain, oui Potter, t'arrêtes pas »

Malgré lui Blaise laissa échapper un cri étranglé et se plaqua la main sur la bouche, interdit.  
Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu Drago gémir 'Potter' dans un râle de plaisir désespéré ?

A présent Blaise distinguait les fesses de Potter aller et venir derrière Drago, il avait la bouche entre ouverte, haletant.

« T'aimes ça hein », grogna Harry Potter d'une voix que Blaise jugea sensuelle, le souffle court.

Le souffle de Drago était saccadé par les coups de Potter.

« Fais-moi jouir », répondit Drago entre deux plaintes veloutées.

De ce que pouvait en voir Blaise, le Gryffondor ne se fit pas prier et accéléra la cadence, lui allouant des coups rapides et courts. Draco sembla apprécier car un gémissement bien plus fort sorti de sa bouche et il se branla désespérément.

Les yeux de Blaise s'étaient si bien habitué à l'obscurité que celui-ci pouvait même distinguer le sexe de Potter quand il ressortait… _du cul de Malfoy putain_.

Blaise fut surpris de se mettre à penser que la bite de Harry était aussi épaisse que la sienne. Il était clairement bien monté, son cul bombé bougeait rapidement dans l'obscurité et les muscles de ses bras se contractaient à chaque mouvement.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait de regarder bon Dieu ?  
A vrai dire il n'eut même pas le temps de se sentir l'âme d'un pervers étant donné qu'il était seulement en train d'essayer de se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Un râle rauque s'échappa de la bouche du Gryffondor et Blaise sut qu'il était en train de jouir.  
Les gémissements de Draco n'en furent que plus forts et Blaise pensa qu'il venait de jouir aussi car la cadence de sa main s'était ralenti en même temps que les coups de reins de Potter.

Soudain pris de panique Blaise se recoucha subitement, se tournant côté mur.

Il ne vit pas Harry se retirer doucement du corps souillé de Malfoy, un filet de sperme encore accroché entre son sexe et son entrée.

Draco se laissa retomber à plat ventre contre le matelas, bruyamment essoufflé. Harry, derrière lui caressa ses fesses avidement avant de descendre du lit.  
Draco, la tête allongée sur le côté apprécia une dernière fois le corps nu de Potter, avant qu'il ne passe un pantalon et un t-shirt.

Harry s'agenouilla près du lit, plaçant sa tête en face de celle de Drago.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?… », demanda Harry dans un murmure, a quelque centimètres du visage du Serpentard.

« Merci », répondit Malfoy dans un souffle.

« Merci quoi », répliqua Harry sur un ton que Blaise trouva légèrement menaçant. Il ne vit pas le visage de Potter se rapprocher davantage de celui de Drago.

« Merci de m'avoir fait jouir si fort que mon cul en tremblait, Potter », marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse.

Blaise aurait aimé devenir sourd avant d'entendre cette petite conversation. Pendant un instant il voulut mourir.

« Bien », fit Harry d'un ton satisfait.

Il lécha animalement les lèvres du blond puis se releva et disparût en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Blaise entendit Drago soupirer.  
Il s'étira en baillant puis s'emmitoufla dans les draps avec encore l'odeur du sexe et s'endormit rapidement.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Blaise.

Drago se réveilla seul dans la grande chambre, se délectant du souvenir de la veille.  
Après une douche rapide il rejoignit la table des Serpentards pour le petit déjeuner.  
La grande salle était déjà à moitié vide, faute de s'être levé en retard.  
Il s'assit entre Blaise et Goyle, de bonne humeur.

« Salut les loosers », dit-il de son air supérieur mais amical.

« T'as oublié de mettre ton réveil Malfoy ? », demanda Goyle alors que Blaise ne répondit rien.

Drago prit un toast et croqua dedans.

« D'habitude je suis réveillé par Blaise, sauf que cette nuit il était pas là et j'ai pas pensé à mettre mon propre réveil », avoua Drago.

Il but un peu de jus de fruit.

« En fait si, j'étais là cette nuit, Drago », déclara Blaise d'un ton qu'il voulut détaché.

Malfoy s'étouffa avec son jus.

« Putain », gronda-t-il alors qu'il s'en était renversé sur sa robe.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Drago », ria Goyle.

Drago croisa le regard impassible de Blaise et détourna les yeux rapidement, son ventre se tordant douloureusement. Il essaya de ne pas rougir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et son regard se posa sur Harry Potter à la table des Gryffondor en face. Il se tritura les mains, laissant son toast de côté.  
Harry rencontra son regard et son expression changea. Il lui a dressa un délicieux sourire pervers puis fit mine de rien, se retournant vers Hermione et Ron.

En principe ce sourire aurait excité le blond mais pour l'heure il se sentait très mal.

« Goyle, casse toi, tu veux bien ? », articula Drago.

Goyle s'exécuta, prenant un dernier toast en partant.  
Une fois qu'il fut loin et qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Drago joint ses doigts ensemble sur la table.

« Alors tu… tu n'étais pas… Putain je croyais que tu étais avec cette pétasse de Greengrass ? », s'ahuri Drago.

Blaise le toisa.

« De un, Daphné et moi c'est fini depuis une semaine et de deux, si tu t'intéressais à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi-même tu saurais que je n'avais pas l'intention de découcher cette nuit ! », s'indigna Blaise.

Drago pensait que, peut-être, Blaise n'avait rien remarqué mais vu qu'il venait déjà de s'énerver, son espoir s'éteignait. Il essaya quand même.

« Ouais bref, ok, euh, pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? », fit-il semblant de s'intéresser pour éviter le sujet.  
Blaise l'ignora.

« La putain de règle c'était de pas baiser pendant que l'autre est dans la chambre ! », cria-t-il.

« Putain, la ferme Zabini… », chuchota-t-il.

Certain Serpentards à la table s'était tourné vers eux.  
Draco leur adressa un sourire forcé qui n'avait rien de convainquant et se tourna à nouveau vers Blaise, sûr maintenant que sa petite séance n'était pas passé inaperçu.

« Je te croyais absent Blaise », marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. « Désolé, j'étais avec euh… » Drago chercha le nom d'une fille au hasard. « Lisa Turpin », menti-t-il.

Blaise le fusilla du regard  
Draco avala difficilement son morceau de toast.

« Ah oui ? Et alors c'était comment ? », le défia Blaise, mettant Drago très mal à l'aise.

« Pas mal », répondit t-il, vidant son jus de fruits.

Le visage de Blaise se déforma de colère.

« Je t'ai putain de entendu gémir, je… Putain j'arrive pas à le croire Drago Malfoy » s'exclama-t-il.

Drago se tortilla sur le banc. Il voulut mourir. Il savait, maintenant il en était sûr. Le blond fuit son regard quelques secondes, trop mal à l'aise.

« Tu as regardé ? », s'exclama Drago dans un murmure.

« J'en n'aurais pas eu besoin », déclara-t-il. « Tu as crié 'Potter' ! », s'indigna-t-il, l'expression choqué.  
Drago se décomposa sur place.

« Tu… tu ne vas pas le dire aux autres Blaise, n'est-ce pas ? », hésita Drago, conscient que c'était bien un putain de scoop pour toute l'école.

« Je sais pas Drago… Je suis… Un peu perturbé, j'ai besoin d'en parler », répondit-il, en adressant un regard désolé à Drago qui voulait surtout dire 'tant pis pour toi'.

« Mais on peut en parler ensemble », balbutia Drago. Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie. « Il ne faut pas qu'il sache… »

« Tu… tu le laisses te la mettre dans le cul ? Lui ? », brailla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Drago savait à peu près ce que pensait Blaise des homos et c'était aussi pour ça que personne n'était au courant mais aussi pour préserver Potter aux yeux de ses amis. Et en premier lieu et par-dessus tout, pour préserver sa propre réputation. C'était ce qu'il craignait le plus. Qu'on sache que Draco Malfoy se faisait mettre. Et par Potter en plus. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas assumer ça. Personne n'avait à savoir.

« Personne n'a à savoir, ça ne regarde que moi », grogna Draco tout bas à l'attention de Blaise.

« Mais _tu aimes les filles_ », insista le brun.

« Oui, ouais », répondit Draco avec une conviction qui laissait à désirer. « J'aime baiser les filles mais j'aime que ce soit Potter qui me baise, voilà », déclara Drago en concluant la conversation.

Il se leva, reprenant son assurance. Et avant de partir, plongea son regard dans celui de Blaise assit plus bas.

« Fais attention à ce que tu vas faire Zabini, tu pourrais le regretter. Notre amitié ne tiendra pas longtemps si tu l'ouvres »

Et lui tourna le dos espérant que sa déclaration avait eu l'effet attendu.  
Mais il n'était pas sûr que l'amitié qu'il partageait avec Blaise était si précieuse pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

A suivre


	2. Pression

Merci pour les follows et les reviews !

* * *

(…) Et lui tourna le dos espérant que sa déclaration avait eu l'effet attendu.  
Mais il n'était pas sûr que l'amitié qu'il partageait avec Blaise était si précieuse pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

* * *

Mais Blaise ne lâcha pas l'affaire.  
Le soir même, dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, le sujet revint sur le tapis, ce qui n'étonna pas Draco.

« Alors, depuis quand est ce que… », demanda Blaise, assit sur sa couchette, fixant Draco.

« Je sais pas », souffla t-il, assit sur le petit sofa qui trônait au milieu de la chambre.

« Depuis quand est-ce-que tu couches avec lui ? », répéta Blaise sur un ton plus dur.

Draco leva vers lui un regard furieux.

« Cinq ou six mois, je sais pas », avoua-t-il.

« Comment est-ce-que s'est arrivé ? », rétorqua-t-il.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait subir ce putain d'interrogatoire, bon Dieu. Il aurait tellement aimé envoyer balader ce connard de Zabini mais il préférait ne pas le contrarier, sachant qu'il avait plus ou moins son destin entre ses putains de mains.

« Je sais pas trop Blaise, ça s'est fait comme ça… », déclara-t-il.

Mais la réponse ne parut pas satisfaisante aux yeux du brun.

« Il a enfoncé sa grosse queue dans ton putain de cul et tu me dis que ça s'est fait 'comme ça' ! Bordel, j'y crois pas Drago », s'indigna Blaise. « Raconte-moi dans les détails ou je peux t'assurer que je commencerais par aller voir ta petite amie de Potter juste avant de tout balancer aux autres Serpentards et le reste se fera tout seul tu peux me croire ».

Résigné, Drago lui raconta alors que pour lui, tout avait commencé le premier jour de sa rencontre avec Harry Potter, sur le chemin de traverse, dans une boutique de robes de sorciers.

Il lui avait proposé son amitié mais Potter l'avait clairement rejeté, révulsé par son arrogance naturelle, avant même d'avoir franchi les portes de Poudlard.  
Drago en avait été très énervé et le choix des amis de Potter n'avait fait que faire monter un dégoût en lui qui s'était développé au fil du temps. Mais après tout, Drago savait qu'il avait été blessé dans sa petite âme d'enfant, à l'époque et que c'est ce qui nourrissait cette haine qui contractait son ventre dès qu'il croisait Harry Potter.  
Il avait refusé son amitié alors que Drago s'était proposé de lui offrir sa compagnie. Une humiliation inacceptable pour le jeune Malfoy, alors Potter en paierait les conséquences.  
Et c'est ainsi que commença les insultes, les petites bagarres, et les coups bas pendant toutes ces années.

Sauf qu'au fil des années, Drago avait senti qu'il commençait à en avoir _besoin._ Besoin de cette relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry. Besoin de le pousser si bien qu'ils s'abattraient leurs poings sur la figure. Il aimait tellement se mettre sur la gueule avec Potter, ça lui faisait du bien.  
Sauf qu'en 5eme année, une bagarre avait mal tourné. Drago l'avait insulté gratuitement alors qu'ils se croisaient au détour d'un couloir désert, le provoquant expressément. Et ça avait fini par des coups. Drago avait saigné du nez et Potter avait gémit très fort quand Drago lui avait envoyé son pied dans le ventre.  
Potter l'avait plaqué contre le mur de pierre, lui cognant violemment la tête. Pendant un moment il avait vu flou, puis petit à petit sa vision était revenue et il avait distingué le visage de Potter à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses traits tirés par la colère, ses poings accrochés à la robe de Drago. Et soudain, Drago avait souri. Les traits du Gryffondor s'étaient radouci, perplexe.  
Ils s'étaient regardé pendant un moment et Drago eu l'envie délirante de goûter les lèvres de son ennemi. Il les avait fixé et Potter l'avait vu, et lui avait pris la bouche avec tant de passion que c'en était indécent de sa part. Drago se souvint avoir gémit pendant ce baiser parce que c'était tellement bon qu'il n'avait pu se retenir.  
Sa bouche était agréable sur la sienne et sa langue explorait sa bouche avec perfection. Il avait parfaitement comblé son désir sans même qu'il ait eu à l'exprimer. Et c'en était d'autant plus rageant.  
Leur bouche s'était ensuite séparée et Drago avait le souffle coupé. Coupé par le baiser de sa vie qu'ils venaient de s'échanger et par le regard vert perçant posé sur lui avec sa bouche qui brillait. Harry le tenait toujours contre le mur quand des pas s'était rapproché. Une bande d'élèves passa près d'eux et Harry relâcha Drago sans le quitter des yeux.  
Puis il partit sans qu'ils échangent le moindre mot. Tant mieux car le Serpentard n'aurait vraiment pas su quoi dire.

Mais Drago n'assuma pas. Et visiblement Potter non plus. Alors Drago multiplia sa violence et sa méchanceté envers Potter pendant tout le reste de la 5e année.  
Début de 6e année, Drago était si soulagé de pouvoir à nouveau emmerder Potter après ces longues vacances. Pendant une bousculade, il l'avait touché. Il avait laissé glisser ses mains sous sa robe et avait senti les muscles de ses abdominaux. Ça s'était passé comme si de rien n'était et c'est ce jour-là qu'ils avaient échangé leur deuxième baiser, des mois après. Un baiser dur et violent. Potter lui avait fendu la lèvre et Drago avait menti à tout le monde en disant que c'était le poing qui lui avait fait ça et pas les dents animales de Potter.

« Et bref j'ai commencé à me branler en pensant à ses putains de mains sur ma queue, je pouvais plus faire comme si j'avais pas envie de plus », râla Drago comme s'il avait perdu un combat.

Blaise l'écoutait attentivement, l'oreille tendu et l'expression qui se tordait de surprise ou de dégoût de temps en temps.

Il finit par lui raconter que trouver Potter nu dans les douches des vestiaires après une partie de Quidditch n'avait pas arrangé son saignement de nez, _si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

« Et c'est à la fin de la 6e année que ça a vraiment commencé. On a commencé à se… toucher dans la salle de bain des préfets… »

Blaise grimaça.

« Bordel Blaise pourquoi est-ce-que tu veux que je te raconte si ça te donne envie de gerber », s'exaspéra-t-il.

« Continu j't'e dis », grogna celui-ci. « Tu l'as sucé ? Quand est-ce-qu'il t'a pris la première fois ? »

Draco déglutit difficilement et ses joues rosirent.  
Il avait vraiment envie d'envoyer Blaise se faire enculer mais il risquait trop gros, alors il s'exécuta.

« Je l'ai sucé dans les vestiaires après un match », murmura-t-il, gêné de ses confessions.

« On avait gagné ? », demanda durement Blaise.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Nan… », chuchota-t-il comme s'il avouait un crime, en regardant le sol.

Il entendit Blaise soupirer.

« Tu t'es mis à genoux devant Potter et tu lui as sucé la queue alors qu'il venait de te battre au Quidditch ? ». Blaise avait l'air outré de cette soumission venant de Drago. « Est-ce-qu'il a giclé dans ta bouche de putain ? », ajouta mauvaisement Blaise.

Drago se leva d'un bond les poings serrés et se retint de toutes ses forces d'aller foutre le pain qu'il méritait dans la gueule de ce petit con de Zabini.

« T'as pas besoin de savoir les détails », grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Blaise sourit, narquois.

« Comme tu voudras, tu sais ce que tu risques », répliqua-t-il.

« C'est bon ta gueule Zabini », cracha le blond.

Le sourire sur les lèvres du brun n'avait toujours pas disparu quand il répéta d'une voix claire et lancinante :

« Alors, est ce que t'as avalé Malfoy ? »

Drago ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Nan », dit-il simplement.

« Menteur », maugréa Blaise, son sourire s'évanouissant sur ses lèvres. « Je parie que t'as tout avalé et léché comme la catin que tu es ».

« Blaise tu commences sérieusement à jouer avec mes nerfs », jura Draco, les dents serrées.

« Viens-en à la première fois qu'il a défoncé ton cul de perdant », lança le brun, détendu.

Drago bouillait silencieusement alors qu'il s'était rassis sur le sofa.

« C'était dans sa chambre », commença-t-il, résigné.

« Les détails », ordonna Blaise.

« On s'embrassait sur son lit et on s'est mutuellement déshabillé… », il fit une pause.

Drago se rappelait tous les détails mais il essaya d'en garder un maximum pour lui.

« Je l'ai branlé. Il a mis son doigt dans ma bouche puis il l'a enfoncé lentement en moi ».

Draco eu un frisson en y repensant, oubliant presque Blaise. Mais sa voix dure le sorti de sa torpeur.

« Tu as aimé ça ? »

« C'était pas la première fois qu'il me touchait ici », marmonna Drago.

Blaise le fixait d'un air impassible et il continue

« Ensuite il en a mis un deuxième et je lui ai dit de lâcher ma queue parce que j'allais carrément exploser. », se souvint Drago. « Il a écarté mes jambes en les repliant contre mon torse et il a commencé des vas et vient avec un troisième doigt ».

Draco était à la limite de durcir rien qu'en racontant ce souvenir. Ca l'aidait à oublier ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Et ensuite », fit Blaise, toujours ce ton autoritaire dans la voix.

« Ensuite il les a retiré et je l'ai sucé pour l'humidifier… », dit-il mal à l'aise.

Blaise grimaça.

« Il a léché mon entrée »

Blaise se crispa. Mais Draco se rappelait que trop bien cette sensation d'avoir sa langue et sa bouche à cette endroit et il eut une violente envie d'aller trouver Potter. Mais pour l'heure il était coincé là.  
Comme l'expression du brun avait l'air horrifié, Drago ne s'attarda pas et continua, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaise, visiblement dégoûté, voulait tout savoir.

« Pourquoi tu m'fais ça ? », soupira Drago, incompréhensif.

« Continu Drago », répliqua-t-il d'une voix cassante.

« Il m'a pénétré. », dit-il simplement.

« Tu as eu mal ? Potter a une sacré grosse bite à ce que j'ai vu »

« Bordel tu n'es qu'un putain de sale voyeur Blaise je te jure que je vais te défoncer », cria-t-il en se relevant fonçant vers le brun.

« Attention à ce que tu fais ! », brailla Blaise qui s'était levé pour lui faire face, les yeux sévères. « Réponds et rassis toi », ajouta-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Draco obéit à contre cœur et regagna sa place sur le sofa.

« Oui j'ai eu mal, au début. », confia Drago.

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Il le savait », répondit-t-il. « Les premiers vas et vient étaient difficiles mais il a touché un point dans mon corps qui m'a fait perdre la tête et même si ça a continué de faire mal pendant plusieurs minutes, c'était tellement bon quand il arrivait au fond que je ne pouvais qu'en redemander », déballa-t-il.

« Ça me dégoûte », cracha Blaise. « Est-ce qu'il a joui en toi ? ».

 _Ce type est tordu bon Dieu_.

« Oui », confessa Draco.

« Et toi ? »

« J'ai joui sur les draps dans sa main ». Drago frissonna.

« Et après ça vous avez continué vos petites séances de sales homos et parfois même dans ma propre chambre », se crispa Blaise.

« C'est la mienne aussi », lui répliqua-t-il. « Putain j'arrive à croire que tu aies regardé », ajouta Draco, désabusé.

« Et moi j'arrive pas à croire que tu te fasses enculer par Harry Potter sans que ce soit un viol ! », rétorqua-t-il. « Je veux regarder à nouveaux ».

Drago se figea. _J'hallucine ?  
_ Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'un air ahuri.

« Pardon ? »

« Je veux te regarder te faire prendre par Potter, je veux le regarder enfoncer son épaisse verge en toi. Je me cacherais, ça sera comme si j'étais pas là, comme la nuit dernière, Drago », déclara-t-il en insistant sur la fin de la phrase.

Drago happa l'air autour de lui.

« Pourquoi putain ! », cria-t-il. « Tu es dégoûté, tu détestes l'idée de deux mecs ensemble mais tu veux tout savoir et maintenant tu veux voir ?! Hors de question. »

« Tu n'auras pas le choix », rétorqua Blaise.

« Je ne ferais pas ça à Harry », contra-t-il.

Blaise ouvra des yeux ronds

« Oh, comme c'est touchant, 'Harry' dis-tu… », se moqua Blaise. « Harry n'en saura rien puisque ni toi ni moi n'allons lui dire. »

« Va mourir, Zabini », lança Drago en se levant du sofa avec la ferme intention de quitter la chambre.

Mais Blaise le rattrapa, agrippant son épaule et Drago se retourna en repoussant Blaise,

« Dégage tes sales mains », aboya-t-il.

« Ecoute-moi bien Malfoy », commença Blaise avec son regard sévère posé sur le blond. « Tu donnes rendez-vous à Potter ici, demain soir ou tu le regretteras ».

Drago secoua la tête en commençant à lui tourner le dos à nouveaux mais cette fois Blaise attrapa son poignet plus fort et le força à rester.

« Tu sais Drago, ton _père va en entendre parler_ si t'obéis pas », dit-il un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

La bouche de Drago s'était entre ouverte dans une expression ahurie.

« Son sang pur de fils arrogant écarte les jambes pour un sale Griffon »

Mais c'en était trop pour Drago. Il balança violemment Blaise contre le mur, sa baguette plantée contre son torse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Drago ? », demanda celui-ci encore un peu sous le choc qu'avait pris sa tête contre le mur.

« Un Impardonnable me démange espèce de mange merde », lui cracha-t-il.  
Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère contre son…'ami'.

Alors il bougea sa baguette d'un geste vif et sans dire un mot il envoya valser Blaise contre une poutre de son lit qui craqua sous le coup.  
Le garçon grimaça sous la douleur mais quand il reporta son regard sur Drago son petit sourire mauvais revint sur ses lèvres.

« Demain soir Drago, après le dîner, ici », rappela Blaise.

Drago lui lança un regard noir et tourna le dos. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Va te faire foutre espèce de sale pédé refoulé »

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Il était déjà 22h30 et la salle commune des Serpentards étaient quasiment déserte. Drago compta 5 élèves et aucun à qui il avait envie de parler.

Il se sentait mal, au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
S'il ne faisait pas ce que Blaise disait il savait de ce que ce dernier était capable. Il savait qu'il l'avait eu en parlant de son père.

Blaise connaissait bien Lucius, ils s'étaient vu souvent, vu que c'était censé être un ami de son fils. Il l'appréciait. S'il lui balançait un truc pareil Drago aurait du mal à prouver le contraire.  
Et pour ce qui est de l'école, il n'aurait qu'à le dire à une seule personne de Serpentard que ça ferait le tour des quatre maisons en moins d'une demie journée, il en était certain.  
Il s'était mis dans un sale pétrin. Comment faire un truc pareil a Potter ? Laisser entrer cet enfoiré de Blaise dans son intimité sans qu'il se doute de rien.

Est-ce-qu'il pouvait vraiment lui faire ça ? Peut-être que Blaise arrêterait s'il lui donnait ce qu'il voulait.  
Son estomac se tordait désagréablement. La nausée menaçait son corps.

Il ne s'attarda pas dans la salle commune des Serpentards mais ne retourna pas non plus dans sa chambre, pas encore prêt et revoir la sale gueule de Zabini avec son air suffisant.

Au détour d'un couloir, il s'arrêta devant une porte et frappa sans trop réfléchir.  
Il entendu du mouvement à l'interieur et on vint ouvrir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ron Weasley qui se figea sur place, surpris.

* * *

A suivre


End file.
